Una amistad
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Alicia le cuenta sus historias de Wonderland a su mejor amigo...


_**~Nota de autora~**__ Sólo una preguntita... ¿Notaron que la voz del Sombrerero cuando la película está doblada al español no cambia a acento escosés cuando se enoja? El otro día la estaba viendo, por millonésima vez, y me di cuenta que le sacan toda la gracia a la peculiar voz de Johnny Depp con el doblaje. En serio, si no la vieron en inglés, se pierden una gran cantidad de talento por parte de este hombre. _

_**~ Dedicatoria ~**__ Se lo dedico a Kiss of tea, porque si no fuera por esa conversación tan larga que tuvimos, yo hubiera dejado de escribir. ¡Gracias Suyi! :)_

_**~Disclaimer~**__ Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton es una hermosa película que me hace soñar, sonreír y en algunas partes, llorar. El Sombrerero es el personaje más raro y más lindo que vi y... ¡Un minuto! ¿De qué estoy hablando? Ah... ya me acordé... Alice in Wonderland pertenece a Tim Burton, Disney y Lewis Carrol._

_**~Una amistad~**_

_Hoy se lo iba a decir, estaba decidido. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la casa de su amada. Debía ir de todas formas a tomar el té con ella. Igual que siempre. Era su mejor amiga. Él nunca se había enamorado así de alguien. Nunca se creyó capaz. Pero esta jovenzuela, Alice de nombre, era la más intrigante e interesante del mundo. Completamente excentrica, rechazaba todos los protocolos y era una excelente negociante. Tan buena como su padre. Aun recordaba el primer día en que la vió. Él vio una mujer segura de sí misma, fuerte y delicada. Hermosa pero ruda. Tranquila pero inteligente. Estas y muchas más, eran las virtudes de la rubia Alice. El joven se dirigió hacia su casa y tocó la puerta con fuerza, dandose valor para confesar aquello que ocultaba. La puerta se abrió, una sonrisa de labios rosados y unos ojos café profundos deslumbraron la mirada del joven._

_-¡Howard! ¿Cómo estás?- Alice se lanzó hacia su amigo en un abrazo, haciendolo ponerse un poco icómodo._

_-Alice, he estado bien ¿Cómo estás tú?- dijo, sonrojandose._

_-Muy bien, acabo de hacer té. Ven, vamos al jardín- Alice señaló hacia adentro y se fue allá, seguida por Howard. _

_[].[]_

_-Y entonces, bebí de la botella que decía "Drink me" y me hice pequeñita, pero entonces me di cuenta de que la llave aún estaba en la mesa, así que vi que había un pastelito que decía "Eat me" y lo comí y me hice enorme. Tanto que mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo.- Alice hablaba sin parar, sonriente y moviendo sus brazos con gracia, a fin de que la historia sea más llevadera -Y después, Tweedledee y Tweedledum se peleaban por llevarme a Snud o Quest. Y una inmesa ave se los llevó, dejandome vagando por ese oscuro bosque. Allí me encontré con Chess, un gato sonriente que se podía evaporar en cualquier parte._

_Alice siempre le contaba sus historias a su amigo. Se habían conocido en China, hace dos años ya y la visitaba frecuentemente a tomar el té, en el jardín de su casa. Allí, Howard escuchaba con atención a hermosa rubia con cabellos rizados y piel de porcelana, que le relataba una y otra vez, esos extraños sucesos que eran dignos de ser escuchados. La joven solía hablar y hablar por horas, ignorando que su amigo la miraba embobado en su belleza y fragancia a rosas, que siempre se pueden pintar de otros colores según ella, pues no sospechaba de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Este notaba que Alice revivía en cierta forma, al hablar de..._

_-¿Underground?_

_-¡Underland!- lo corregía molesta cuando olvidaba algún nombre. Pero siempre llegaba a un punto en dónde ella se quedaba mirando el vacío. No hacia el cielo, como la mayoría de las personas cuando busca algo importante, si no hacia el suelo. Hacia los jardines. Alice tenía una predisposición a juguetear en jardines, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y miraba sin parar, como si esperara ver algo. No hablaba durante algunos minutos, estaba perdida de la realidad. Sus ojos se tornaban vacíos. Era siempre en la misma parte de la historia, aunque en realidad contara la historia de diferentes maneras cada día._

_-¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Quién era el del sombrero? ¡Alice!_

_-Estoy bien- respondía de manera no convincente y seguía con el cuento -El era un hombre que estaba loco. Loco por el mercurio que había afectado todo su ser y su persona. Un loco tan loco, que no tenía ni idea de por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio. Un loco de remate- Alice había vuelto a ser ella misma. Sus ojos brillaban con un destello solo perceptible a los ojos de Howard. Su alegría era incluso más joven que ella, pero cuando lloraba, su alma se volvía amarga y debil, como un antiguo libro que ya nadie lee. Y podía pasar de estar sumamente alegre a estar sumida en lágrimas, como un día lluvioso. O un día..._

_-¿Fantabuloso?_

_-¡Frabulloso!_

_Alice le volvió a gritar. Pero no con diversión, como cuando le gritaba solo para molestarlo. Esta vez, el grito era peor, con un dejo de melancolía e ira. Y luego, su cara se torció y las lágrimas cayeron redondas por sus pálidas mejillas. Howard nunca entendió por qué Alice lloraba, pues ella nunca terminaba el cuento. Siempre se detenía cuando ella iba a beber la sangre de esa criatura. Y nunca supo que pasó después y seguro nunca lo sabría, pues la joven se había ido corriendo hacia su cuarto, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Howard la siguió por las escaleras y se paró en la puerta que Alice cerró de un portazo._

_-¡Alice! Abre la puerta, querida.- golpeaba impacientemente Howard._

_-¡Déjame en paz, Howard!_

_-No lo haré. Estás triste y necesitas ayuda._

_-Vete. No quiero ver a nadie_

_-Sabes que soy capaz de tirar la puerta abajo_

_Una pausa larga seguida de un suspiro -Muy bien. Pasa._

_Howard se metió en el cuarto de Alice, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y contempló con compasión, una joven mujer rubia, deshecha en llanto tendida sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a ella, acariciandole el suave cabello con cuidado, para no molestarla._

_-Alice, nunca comprendí porqué esta tristeza. Por qué siempre en la misma parte. Siempre quise saber como terminaba tu cuento._

_-No es un cuento- lo corrigió sin mirarlo._

_-Bueno, tu sueño._

_-No fue un sueño- Howard no comprendía, pero siguió hablando._

_-Me refiero a que... nunca me cuentas que pasó al final. Siempre comienzas a llorar en esta parte._

_-Es que...- Alice se sentó en la cama, situando sus ojos rojos del llanto justo en frente de los de Howard -No debí responder lo que respondí ¿A quién le importaba que yo tuviera una vida aquí? Ni siquiera a mí me importaba la vida de aquí. Yo quería la vida de abajo, la fantástica, la maravillosa. Pero la rechazé, ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?- los ojos de Alice imploraban por ayuda a los ojos de Howard, quien no entendía una sola palabra de lo que su querida amiga decía. Este le pasó la mano por la mejilla._

_-Alice, tú no eres estúpida. Eres perfecta. Eres hermosa, inteligente, segura..._

_-Muchosa- agregó Alice con una sonrisa de mala gana, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_-Sí, claro. Muchosa. Eres mucho más valiosa de lo que crees. Sobre todo para mí.- Howard miró un segundo más a Alice y luego se decidió a besarla. Alice se quedó completamente quieta, mientras él presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Alice no pensaba en nada. Hasta que de repente, recordó algo. Se imaginó que estaba con el Sombrerero, y que se estaban besando en la cima de ese campo de batalla en el Frabulloso Día. Y luego, la joven volvió a abrir sus ojos, apartando suavemente a Howard._

_-Lo siento, no puedo..._

_-Claro que puedes, estás confundida. Es solo eso- Howard quiso besarla otra vez._

_-No, no eres para mí._

_-Soy todo para ti. Siempre estoy cuando me necesitas, cuando lloras, cuando ríes ¿Por qué no soy para ti? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames como yo te amo a ti?- Howard le reprochó, con la voz bastante quebrada, ya que era un hombre muy sensible._

_-¿Estás loco?- le preguntó Alice, frunciendo los labios, intentando dejar de llorar._

_-¿Qué?- su amigo no la entendía, nunca lo había hecho._

_-Te pregunto si estás loco._

_-No, no estoy loco. Solo te amo._

_-No quiero a alguien cuerdo. Necesito a alguien que esté loco.- Y esas palabras sonaron muy fuerte en la cabeza de Howard. Se dio cuenta, por el tono y la mirada de Alice, que esas simples palabras sin sentido decían más de lo que parecían. Alice no lo amaba a él, porque amaba a alguien más. Supo que ya no valía la pena pelear, si quien fuera que adueñara el corazón de Alice, la hacía llorar descontroladamente, siendo que Howard nunca había causado esa reacción en ella. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, planeando marcharse y no volver nunca más. Antes de girar el picaporte para cerrar la puerta, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas_

_-Por favor, no me odies- que sonaba más como una súplica que como un pedido._

_-Jamás lo haría- dijo sin mirarla, ya que una lágrima había caído por su cara y no quería que ella pensara que era debil. Y se marchó descorazonado, sin amiga y sin amor. Dejó a su rubia amada, que seguía llorando sin parar cada vez que recordaba a esos orbes verdes que la observaban con curiosidad y seguramente, con algo más que una amistad._

_**~Fin~ **_

_**Si me dejan una review, Tarrant se les aparecerá y les propondrá matrimonio… :) jeje… Ojalá fuera cierto…**_


End file.
